Her Best Friend
by thatfaceinthemask
Summary: Modern-day Enjonine one-shot. Rated T just in case.


_**One - Shot**_

* * *

Modern Day

 _What would Enjolras think?_

The four words repeated themselves in Eponine's head as she climbed the tree that was planted outside Enjolras's window. She needed to talk to someone, and frankly, Enjolras was the only person she trusted. She settled on the tree limb in front of his window, which had the curtains drawn. Shakily, she removed one of the small stones from her pocket. She then gently threw it at his window.

Nothing.

She removed another stone, tossing it as well. Still no response. She only had a single stone left. She threw it a little harder. Eponine forced a laugh when she heard Enjolras groan.

The curtains parted and the window was flung open.

"Eponine, what are you doing?!" Enjolras exclaimed."  
I need to talk to you," she whispered.  
"Alright," he sighed, leaning to grab the girl's arms. They'd done this plenty of times before. Eponine leaned forward, placing her hands on his shoulders. His hands were placed on her waist. Any passerby would think they were a couple.

Eponine placed her foot on the window ledge, her eyes meeting Enjolras'.  
"Sorry if I woke you up," she mumbled.  
"You didn't," he assured her. "I was actually reading."  
"You're such a nerd," she teased.  
"So are you, 'Ponine," he laughed.

She placed her other foot on the ledge as well, leaning closer to Enjolras. He stepped back, allowing her to slide in through the window. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong, Eponine?" His voice broke through her thoughts.  
"M-my parents," she mumbled, "they're moving again. There's an arrest warrant floating around with their names on it and they want to leave."  
"They're not taking you away from me," Enjolras muttered. "There's no way I'm going to let them take you away." He paused for a second. "Let me see your arm. Is it alright?"

Eponine pulled out of the hug, rolling her sleeve up. The bruises were still there.  
"Eponine, I know you don't want me to say anything, but it might be the only way to allow you to stay here."  
"But Enj, if they find out I've told you, I'm as good as dead," Eponine whispered.  
"No," Enjolras shook his head. "Listen to me, 'Ponine. We've got to get you out of that house. Can you stay here tonight?" She nodded. "Do you have everything you need? I'll go back with you if you don't."  
"Thanks, Enj," she murmured, her voice quivered when she spoke.

"No problem," Enjolras assured her, brushing her hair out of her face. "Do you need to go get anything?" She hesitantly nodded.  
"I kind of left everything there," she nervously laughed.  
"That's alright. We'll say you're staying at Musichetta's place tonight. Chetta won't mind lying for you." He snatched the keys to his car off of the dresser. He sent Musichetta a quick text, explaining the situation at hand. Musichetta agreed to lie for Eponine, saying she'd do anything for one of her best friends.

"Let's go," Enjolras mumbled, opening the door to his room.  
"Are you sure it's alright with your mom?" He nodded.  
"She knows everything, 'Ponine, you know that. She promised not to say anything, too."  
"I know, but-"  
"None of that," Enjolras cut her off. "Now, let's go."

* * *

Enj, I don't want to go in there," Eponine murmured the second he turned the car off.  
"I'll be with you, alright? It'll be alright," Enjolras unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to hug her. Eponine quietly chuckled and turned to face him.  
"Okay," she nodded. "Let's get this over with."

A feeling of dread washed over Eponine as soon as she closed the door to Enjolras's car. She sighed as she walked up the dirt path to the small porch that was covered with trash. She pushed the door open, avoiding her mother's glare as she ran up the stairs.

"My room is over here," she maneuvered past the boxes that now littered the hallway. She opened the door to her room, slipping inside. Enjolras followed suit. She grabbed a duffel bag, stuffing an outfit, her phone charger, and her backpack in it. She also grabbed her headphones, throwing them into the bag as well.  
"Is that all you need?" Eponine nodded. "Okay."

The two walked down the stairs. Eponine was tempted to bolt out the door, but she wouldn't leave Enjolras alone in that house. Her father stopped her, his stringy red hair falling down on his face.

"Where you goin, girl?" he spat.  
"Musichetta's," Eponine plastered a fake grin on her face. "She said I could stay tonight since we're studying for a big test."  
"Alright. I want you home tomorrow, Eponine!"  
"Yes, sir," Eponine called over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"That's your father?" Enjolras asked the second they were in the car."Sadly," Eponine mumbled.  
"Oh no, don't you dare start crying, Eponine."  
"I won't, I'm fine, see?" She gave a fake smile that would have looked real to everyone but Enjolras.

He knew when she was lying to him, and he knew when she faked something. He always knew. It was the same way with Eponine. She knew when he lied to her, and when he faked a laugh or a smile. She always knew when something was wrong.

"Ready to go back? Or do you want to grab a coffee first?"  
"Whatever you want. I don't care," Eponine shrugged.  
"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Enjolras groaned as he started the engine. Eponine laughed, a real laugh. Enjolras smiled slightly.

* * *

"Eponine, what do you want?" Enjolras asked as he pulled into the parking lot of the local coffee shop.  
"Um... whatever I usually get," Eponine murmured in response. Enjolras nodded, his blond curls swaying when he did so. He got out of the car, closing the door and entering the small shop. While he was gone, Eponine fiddled with the radio.

"Here," he handed her a cup.  
"Thanks, Enj," she mumbled, taking a sip.  
"No problem, 'Ponine." He set his coffee down in the cupholder, then buckled his seat belt. "Ready?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Let's go."

* * *

Enjolras unlocked the front door, allowing Eponine to go inside first. He closed the door behind him, locking the door after he had done so.

"Where have you been?" Enjolras looked up to see his mother standing in the living room.  
"At 'Ponine's place," he mumbled.  
"What for?"  
"She's staying here tonight..."  
"Oh, alright. Eponine, dear, you're always welcome here." His mother hugged Eponine.

"Thank you, Ms. Enjolras. It means a lot to me."  
"Of course, darling!" She turned to face her son. "I assume Musichetta or Cosette is lying for her?"  
"You know it," Enjolras flashed an innocent grin. "Mom, I'm not going to let her stay in that house." His expression had turned solemn.  
"I know, Luthien. You've got a good heart."

Enjolras chuckled. Eponine allowed the strap that was connected to the bag to slide off of her shoulder. She gently placed it on the floor, pulling her phone out of her back pocket. Her father was calling her. She gulped and answered the call.

"Hello? Yes, Dad, I made it to Chetta's. Enj? He left I'd say... ten minutes ago," Eponine lied. "Yeah, I know. Well, we're really busy. Got a big test in chemistry tomorrow. Alright. Yes, sir. Bye." It was then that Enjolras's phone started to ring.

"Good evening, Mr. Thenardier. Yes, your daughter is with Musichetta." Enjolras shot Eponine a glance that pleaded for help. "Of course we're not lying to you, sir. I'm sorry, what? I didn't catch that." There was silence for a few seconds. "Oh, yes sir. I'll bring her home after school tomorrow. Definitely. Alright, goodbye, sir." Enjolras clicked the end button. "Y'know, sometimes, I'm tempted to say I hate that man."

Eponine laughed, "And to think, you don't even live with him!"  
"I'd probably kill him if I did," Enjolras muttered under his breath. Eponine rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'll take you to the guest room."  
"Thanks, Enj, I owe you."  
"No, you don't."

* * *

Eponine was up at five a.m. She dressed quickly and then settled back on the comfy mattress. She ran a brush through her hair, one that Ms. Enjolras had allowed her to use when she was there. She winced when the brush tugged on a tangled section of her hair. She eventually got it out, though, and continued to brush her hair.

"Eponine? Are you up?" Enjolras gently tapped on the door, his voice was a little louder than a whisper. She got up and opened the door, smiling at him. "How are you so happy in the mornings?"  
"I'm happy this morning because I'm not at my house," she grinned. Enjolras chuckled. "Come in, Enj."

The two sat down on the bed across from each other. Eponine resumed running the brush through her tangled hair.  
"School is terrible and I don't wanna go," Enjolras groaned, falling over. Eponine giggled.  
"Oh, shut up, Enjolras." Enjolras yawned, running his hand through his blond curls.  
"I'm so tired," he grumbled.  
"What time did you go to bed?" Eponine asked.

"Umm... I think three this morning because I had a mountain of math homework."  
"Oh yeah, you've got the teacher that loves to torture his students. What's his name?"  
"Mr. Javert," Enjolras mumbled sleepily. "I think I'll die here."  
"You're not going to die, Enj," Eponine giggled.  
"I feel like I am."

Eponine shook her head. She pulled her hair back in a neat bun.  
"Get up, Enjy!" She pinched his arm. "You gotta get ready!"  
"Ouch!" Enjolras yelped.  
"You're such a baby," she laughed.  
"I am not," Enjolras mumbled as he got up. "I'll get you back for that."  
"I'd like to see you try."

* * *

The school was never Eponine's favorite place to be, but it was a reason to get away from home. She also got to see her friends. Eponine closed her locker, then walked to homeroom, where her friends had already gathered in the back of the room.

"So, you stayed at Enjolras' place, did you?" Musichetta questioned the second Eponine sat down.  
"Yeah, I was in a situation," Eponine whispered in response. "I'll tell you later."  
"Darn right you're telling me later," Musichetta grumbled under her breath. Joly chuckled at her behavior.

"Joly hasn't caught word that the flu is spreading, right?" Eponine whispered in Enjolras' ear. He shook his head quickly. "Oh good."  
"Do you have a hair tie I can use?" he mumbled. Eponine nodded and pulled one out of her binder. "So that's what you hide in your binder."  
"I hide a lot of things in my binder," Eponine laughed.  
"Like...?"  
"Pencils, gum, hair ties, pens, things like that."

Enjolras nodded, pulling his curls back. He tied it in a bun. He raised a brow, turning to face Combeferre. The two of them engaged a conversation about Mr. Javert's homework. Eponine listened to them as they chatted.

"Did you understand any of it?" Combeferre asked. Enjolras laughed.  
"Nope."  
"Oh good. I didn't either."

The bell rang, causing the students to groan as they gathered their things. Enjolras and Eponine walked side by side to their history class that was taught by Mr. Enjolras, Enjorlas' father who had divorced Enjolras' mother the year before. Enjolras despised the man, but he didn't have much of a choice when it came to his classes.

"Luthien, Eponine, the first ones, as usual," he nodded to them as they entered the classroom. Enjolras rolled his eyes. Eponine put her hand on his arm, distracting him before he did something he would regret later. Like punching his father in the face. Enjolras and Eponine sat down at one of the tables in the front of the room, Eponine pulling out her homework. Enjolras did the same.

"What time is it?" Enjolras mumbled loud enough for Eponine to hear.  
"Umm... 7:55, why?" she responded just as quietly.  
"Just wondering." She glanced at him, her hazel eyes meeting his cerulean eyes. "Don't give me that look." Eponine laughed softly.  
"You're lucky you're my best friend."

Enjolras felt the familiar sting when she said the two words that defined what their relationship was. _Best friends._ That's all they would ever be. There was no reason he should waste his time hoping that something would change and she would somehow love him as he loved her. He jerked his head up to look at her when she placed her hand on his shoulder. Her brows were knitted together in concern, her eyes expressing the same emotion her facial expression did.

"Are you okay?" Enjolras nodded.

* * *

The two sat through their boring morning classes, and when the final bell of the morning rang, they were the first to be out of the English classroom. After getting their lunch and sitting down, they waited impatiently for their other friends. Marius was late (as always), but this time, Courfeyrac trailed behind him with a goofy grin on his face. Enjolras muttered an 'oh no' as the two approached the table.

"What happened that has Courfeyrac grinning like that?" Eponine asked. Courfeyrac's grin grew wider.  
"Marius finally worked up the nerve to ask a girl out!" Courfeyrac exclaimed.  
"Oh?" Enjolras joined in the conversation. "Who is it?"  
"Me," Cosette squeaked.

Eponine shook her head with a small smile on her face. Marius had already fallen head over heels for Cosette.  
"Well, I say we all celebrate this evening," Grantaire proclaimed, taking a gulp of his water afterward.  
"I have too much homework and an angry father to deal with this evening," Eponine sighed. "He's so mad."  
"You don't have to go back," Enjolras shrugged.  
"What choice do I have, Enj?"

The rest of the group remained silent. They all knew Eponine's secret, and they had sworn to never tell another soul.

"We'll figure something out," Combeferre spoke up.  
"I'll lie for you," Cosette offered. "I've got a math test tomorrow. I'll say we're studying for it together, and I need you to stay all evening with me." Eponine smiled at Cosette.  
"Thanks."

"'Ponine! Get up, we're leaving," her father grabbed her arm tightly, jerking her up out of the seat.  
"No! Dad, I've got a huge test today, I can't miss it!" Eponine protested. Enjolras jumped up, as did Combeferre. Heads started to turn to see what the commotion was.  
"Eponine, I said _we're leaving._ "

"Sir, with all due respect," Enjolras started, "she has to take this test or else she'll fail."  
"I don't care, rich boy!" He shoved Enjolras.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?! You're not allowed to be here!" He clutched his daughter's arm tightly. Eponine's hazel eyes filled with fear as he started to drag her out of the cafeteria. Enjolras sprinted to catch up with them, as did the others.

"Stop! Mr. Thenardier, please stop!" They suddenly stopped when he nearly ran into the principal, Mr. Valjean. Enjolras grabbed Eponine, pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispered, rubbing her back comfortingly. He glanced up at Mr. Valjean, who had Eponine's father on the ground. "It's alright, you're safe." Mr. Valjean gave him a sympathetic look.  
"Do you think she'll talk later?" he asked, pulling Thenardier to his feet.  
"She might," Enjolras mumbled. The older man nodded, pulling Thenardier into the office.

The door clicked shut. Eponine held onto Enjolras's shoulders tightly. He glanced over at his friends, not knowing what to do.

"I'm so sorry," Eponine murmured. "I'm sorry." She kept repeating the phrase. "I got you involved in this... I am so sorry."  
"Hey, hey, calm down," Enjolras muttered quietly. "It's alright."  
"No, it's not - if he finds out I've told you anything-"  
"He won't, 'Ponine."  
"But you don't _know_ that, Enj!"

Enjolras again looked over at his friends, who shrugged.  
"He won't if we don't say anything." Eponine sniffed and pulled out of the hug.  
"You're right," she mumbled. "Gosh, look at me, I'm shaking." She laughed, holding her hand out so he could see. Her hand was indeed shaking, and Enjolras forced a chuckle.  
"Come on, you didn't even have a chance to eat."  
"I'm not hungry anymore."

"You've gotta eat something, 'Ponine."  
"I will, I promise," she muttered. "Come on, let's go back."

* * *

"Miss Thenardier, how nice to see you," Mr. Valjean smiled kindly at Eponine as she entered his office. She flashed a wary smile. "Sit down." Eponine slid into one of the seats in front of his desk. "You're not in trouble," he assured her.

"I guess that's a good thing," she laughed quietly. The man chuckled, nodding in agreement.  
"Indeed it is. Your father has been arrested. He shouldn't bother you again for a long time. Do you mind me asking why he was dragging you away?"  
"He-he knew that the police were after him and my mother. They've run from so many different places it's shameful for me to admit they're my parents. He hit me once because I made him angry. I didn't mean to, I just tripped and fell and spilled the coffee he asked me to get. After that, everything was always my fault and I was always getting hit because of it."

"How does Enjolras come into this?"  
"He saw the bruises. I missed some when I was putting on my makeup one morning and he asked how I had got them." She paused for a second, forcing the tears back. "I lie at first. I said I had fallen. He didn't believe me. He never did believe my lame excuses. So, one evening while we were working on a group project at his house, he asked me about it again. I told him everything and made him promise that he wouldn't say anything. Dad told me if I told anyone, I'd regret it."

"You should have told me," Mr. Valjean spoke quietly. "I could've helped you."  
"I was scared," she admitted. "If he finds out Enjolras figured it out and I told him the truth, we're both in danger."  
"You're not anymore. He's going to be in prison for a long time. Is there anyone you can stay with tonight?"  
"Enjolras," she mumbled.  
"Alright. Be careful, Miss Thenardier."  
"I will. Thank you, sir."

* * *

Eponine leaned against her locker, waiting for Enjolras. He appeared a few moments later. She smiled at him, and he smiled at her. He tried to ignore the butterflies that were released in his stomach when she smiled at him. As usual, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The two walked out of the school, laughing and talking about anything but the incident that had happened.

"Alright, so, we need to go to your old place. Mom said you could live with us."  
"Enj, I couldn't-"  
"You are. I'm not going to watch my best friend get taken away from me." Eponine huffed. "Don't give me that. You know as well as I do that you could end up going across the country."  
"I know," she sighed in defeat.  
"Hey, cheer up. I don't like it when you're sad."

"Make me." He glanced over at her, raising a brow. Eponine grinned and got in the car. Enjolras rolled his eyes and walked to the other side, climbing in the car. He had tossed his backpack on the backseat, and Eponine had hers laying at her feet. Enjolras reached over and tickled Eponine, causing a squeal to escape her lips as she laughed. "Stop! Stop! I didn't mean it!" He chuckled and started the engine.

The two arrived at Eponine's old house. Eponine gulped and got out of the car. Enjolras closed the door, following Eponine up to the dreary house.  
"I hate this place," Eponine mumbled. Enjolras didn't say anything but instead waited patiently while she pulled the key out of her pocket. She unlocked the door, stepping inside. It smelled just as musty as it had when she left last night. The only difference now was that both of her parents were gone.

Eponine bolted up the stairs, dodging the boxes that still sat in the middle of the hallway. She opened the door to her room, grabbing the empty boxes that had been left there for her. She threw the door to her closet open, pulling clothes off of the hangers.

"Want me to help?" Enjolras offered.  
"If you want. We could probably get done quicker that way." He nodded. Together, the two of them had the closet cleared in less than ten minutes. Eponine didn't own a lot of clothes, and none of them were considered nice. In fact, she hated most of them because the shirts looked like crop tops on her now. She couldn't remember the last time she got to buy new clothes, but she knew it was a long time ago before they moved to the town she was now living in.

Eponine shook her head and started to fold the clothes, placing them inside the box. It took them half an hour to pack everything up, and only two trips to get all of the boxes. She only had four, which was much less than those that sat outside of her parents' room.

"Oh! I forgot something! I'll be right back." Enjolras stared at the open doorway in confusion until Eponine came running out of it with a black bag in her hand. It wasn't a big bag, one that was small enough to carry around with you everywhere you went. She grinned when she got back in the car and opened it. "Ha ha! He didn't find it after all!"

"You hid money?" Enjolras asked. Eponine nodded with a wide grin on her face.  
"You have no idea how often I worried about him finding it." Enjolras raised his brows and started the engine.

* * *

Eponine had received a hug from Ms. Enjolras the second she walked through the door, causing her to drop the box she was holding. Enjolras chuckled and continued on his way, walking up the stairs as carefully as he could. Eponine followed as soon as she could, placing the box on the bed she had slept on the previous night. She and Enjolras raced back down the stairs to see who could get to the car first. Unfortunately, Eponine tripped over her shoelace and scraped her knee which gave Enjolras a chance to run ahead of her. He turned back to see why she had stopped and hadn't gotten back up.

"You okay?" He jogged over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.  
"Yeah, just a scrape," she laughed. "I would've won if I didn't fall." Enjolras burst into laughter.  
"Honey, we both know I would've won either way."  
"No!" Eponine exclaimed.  
"Yes," Enjolras nodded, grabbing another box.

"I swear I'm going to hit you!"  
"It's not nice to swear," he smirked, closing the door to the car with his hip.

* * *

"Enj, do you know anything about this?" She showed him her history homework.  
"French Revolution is the answer to number one."  
"Thanks." He nodded and went back to his own pile of homework.

Eponine completed her homework within an hour. Enjolras groaned as he pulled out his math binder and flipped to where he kept his homework. Eponine's eyes widened as she noticed the huge stack of paper.

"Th-that's all for one class?"  
"And it's all due tomorrow. Do you see why I'm up at three in the morning?" Eponine nodded. "I'm telling you, Mr. Javert hates us."  
"I can believe it," Eponine mumbled.

* * *

"Hey, Chetta!" Eponine sat down beside her friend in the math classroom.  
"Hey, 'Ponine! Are you alright?"  
"Just another bruise," Eponine shrugged. "Nothing major."  
"What do you consider major?" Musichetta's bright eyes widened.  
"Cuts, gashes, concussions, all things that I've had that caused a scar," Eponine mumbled. Musichetta gave her a bewildered look. "Come to Enj's place this evening and I'll show you. You can see it clearly when I'm wearing a sleeveless shirt."

Musichetta mumbled an 'oh' and nodded.

* * *

After school, Eponine and Enjolras chatted as they walked to his red car.

"Enjolras! I hate to ask you this, but I rode with Joly and he's already left..." Musichetta's cheeks turned pink.  
"Get in," Enjolras laughed. Eponine hugged Musichetta. "Gee, you'd think Joly would wait on his girlfriend."  
"I'd say it's where he's used to Chetta driving," Eponine chortled.

Enjolras nodded. The three of them got in the car, Enjolras putting the keys in the ignition. Eponine fiddled with the radio after he started the car, and was disappointed when there was really nothing good playing on any of the stations.

"You'd think at least one station would play good music," Eponine grumbled. Enjolras and Musichetta laughed.

So, the car ride was filled with chatter about how they hated school and they couldn't wait for the year to be over. (It was their senior year, after all.) Eponine sneezed suddenly, startling both Enjolras and Musichetta, who soon after murmured a 'bless you'. Eponine suppressed her laughter and said, "Thanks."

A few moments later, Enjolras hit the turn signal and turned into his driveway. After he turned the car off, each of them grabbed their backpacks and got out of the car. Eponine was the first one to reach the porch. Musichetta was close behind her. Enjolras rolled his eyes at the girls and jogged up to the porch. Musichetta and Eponine were too busy chatting to notice that Ms. Enjolras had opened the door.

"Hey, Mom!" Enjolras greeted, causing the girls to turn and look at his mother. Eponine waved at the woman with strawberry blonde hair. She returned the gesture, laughing quietly. The three teenagers entered the house, Eponine and Musichetta running up to her room.  
"Lock the door," she whispered to Musichetta. Musichetta's brows furrowed, but she did as she was asked.  
"So... it's safe to assume Enjolras knows nothing about this?" Eponine nodded.

She pulled off her t-shirt revealing the camisole underneath it. She turned to where her back faced Musichetta and heard her gasp.

"'Ponine, why didn't you tell anybody?" She felt Musichetta's soft finger trace one of the scars.  
"I was scared, Chetta," Eponine mumbled. "I thought he would kill me if I told anyone." Eponine turned to face Chetta. She wrapped her arms around her tightly.  
"I'm so sorry you had to go through this, Eponine," Chetta mumbled. Eponine wrapped her arms around a sobbing Musichetta.

"Is everything alright, 'Ponine?" Enjolras rapped on the door with his knuckle.  
"Everything's fine! Musichetta is just... releasing her emotions."  
"Um... alright...?" Eponine stifled her laugh. Musichetta giggled through her tears.  
"He never was one to understand emotions." Eponine laughed quietly.  
"That's true."

The two girls ended up doing their homework. It was Friday, and Musichetta's parents knew she was with Eponine, so the two girls chatted until nine p.m.

"Goodness, look at the time! My parents are going to kill me," Musichetta laughed.  
"I can see if Enj will let me borrow his car to drive you home," Eponine offered.  
"Could you? I really don't want to bug them." Eponine nodded, slipping a sweatshirt on over her head before opening the door.

"Enj!" She knocked on the door to his room.  
"What?" he groaned.  
"Can I borrow your car to take Chetta home?"  
"I guess," Enjolras sighed. She heard a _thump_ and assumed he had rolled off of his bed. The door swung open a second later, him handing her the keys.  
"Thanks, Enj," she grinned. He simply nodded. "Come on, Chetta!"

* * *

Enjolras sighed as he stared at the screen in front of him. He was forced to read the same article he had read a hundred times (at least) about the French Revolution for his history class. As much as he despised his teacher, he did enjoy history. Enjolras had already completed the essay that they were asked to write over the weekend on the French Revolution and was now just desperate for something to do. His father - well, teacher, had mentioned they would be reading the article he was reading in class on Monday.

Light flooded his room. _'Ponine's home,_ he smiled. A few minutes later - as predicted - a knock sounded on his door.  
"Come in, 'Ponine," he glanced at the door when it opened. Eponine stepped inside, her sweatshirt she was wearing tied around her waist. The black camisole she was wearing caused Enjolras to raise a brow. "It's a bit chilly to be running around in that, isn't it?" She rolled her eyes playfully.  
"No, I don't think it is," she stated. Enjolras chuckled.  
"Don't just stand there in the doorway. Get in here."

"Okay, okay," she laughed. Enjolras shook his head, his golden curls swaying as he done so. "Here's your keys."  
"Just set them on the dresser," he muttered, shutting his laptop. "What's up?"  
"What do you mean?" Eponine's brows furrowed.  
"Don't give me that. I know something's bothering you."

"Hey, Luthien, honey, have you seen my - Eponine, what happened?" Enjolras' mother's voice became higher in pitch.  
"Nothing," Eponine quickly untied the sweatshirt, pulling it on over her head. Enjolras' brows furrowed in confusion.  
"Have I seen what?" Enjolras mumbled.  
"Never mind," she whispered, closing the door behind her as she left.

"Care to explain?"  
"I can't explain. I can show you, though."  
"By all means," he made a gesture with his hand, telling her to continue.  
"Please... don't be mad at me."  
"Why would I-"  
"I should've shown you before," she cut him off with a quick explanation.  
"Alright."

She turned to where her back faced him, pulling the sweatshirt over her head. She didn't want to see his reaction; she didn't want to _hear_ his reaction. She heard a gasp, then heard the steady pit-pat on the hardwood floor that indicated he was walking over to her. She felt his calloused fingertip trace one of the scars.

"He did this to you?" he whispered. Eponine nodded slowly. "Gosh... 'Ponine, I-I don't know what to say."  
"I know," her voice was barely above a whisper.  
"How can someone do this to their own child?" Enjolras murmured to himself. Eponine felt a tear run down her face. She quickly wiped it away.  
"I don't know, Enj. I believed for years it was my fault; that I always forced him to do it. It's all my fault. It's always my fault."

"It's not and it never was. He's just an abusive man, Eponine. He doesn't deserve an amazing person like you as his daughter." Eponine smiled sadly.  
"You're too sweet, Enjy," she mumbled, turning to face him.  
"I know," he joked to lighten the mood. "I'm just that great." A giggle escaped her lips as she pulled the sweatshirt back on.

He smiled at her, gently kissing her forehead. Eponine closed her eyes. For the first time in her life, she felt safe. She felt like she belonged. His lips lingered on her forehead for a few more seconds.

"Thanks, Enj," she smiled shyly at him.  
"No problem, Ep. Wanna watch a movie?"  
"Sure."

* * *

Enjolras sighed in frustration. He stared at his phone, waiting for a text from Eponine. He was currently stranded at Combeferre's house with no way home. Combeferre was originally going to take him home, but then his car wouldn't start. Now, as much as he hated it, he had to text Eponine because his mother was busy running errands. A few seconds later, his screen lit up.

 _Sorry! I'm on my way. I was getting coffee._

Enjolras chuckled. He ran his hand through his hair, impatiently tapping his foot. Eponine was there in less than five minutes. She honked the horn, making Enjolras laugh.

"That your ride?" Combeferre chuckled.  
"Yeah, that's 'Ponine. I'll see you on Monday, Ferre." Enjolras waved to his friend.  
"See you then."

Enjolras jogged to the car, opening the passenger door.  
"I got you a coffee," Eponine lifted a cup, handing it to him.  
"You're the best," Enjolras smiled. Eponine laughed.  
"Just being nice. I knew you were aggravated."  
"You're right, I was."

The two laughed as Eponine backed out of Combeferre's driveway. Enjolras sipped his coffee and played with the radio. Luckily, both he and Eponine had the same taste in music. He scowled and turned it off.  
"Never anything good on that stupid radio," he grumbled. Eponine giggled, glancing over at him. "Eyes on the road."  
"My eyes are on the road, thank you," Eponine retorted.  
"They weren't."  
"If it wasn't for the fact that I'm driving, I would glare at you."

Enjolras burst into a fit of laughter. He then took a sip of his coffee.  
"'Ponine, you never glare at me," he laughed.  
"There's a first time for everything, Luthien Enjolras."  
"Oh, come on," he groaned. "I've asked you not to use my first name."  
"I know," Eponine smirked.

Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky I love you." His eyes widened and his hand slapped over his mouth. "I did not just say that," he mumbled, though it was muffled.  
"What?" Eponine turned to look at him.  
"Eyes on the road!"  
"Right, sorry. One second." Eponine pulled off. She parked in the parking lot that led to the park. "Now, what?"

"Not important. I just want to go home," Enjolras murmured quietly.  
"We're not going anywhere. What have you been keeping from me?" Eponine asked.  
"The fact that I love you," Enjolras responded, scratching the back of his neck.  
"For how long?"  
"I don't know," he sighed. "This is humiliating."  
"No, it's not. For how long?"

"You've been here for how many years?"  
"Um... Five."  
"Five years."

Eponine looked at him, her lips parted as though she was going to say something. She placed her hands on his face, making him look at her. A smile graced her lips before she kissed him. Enjorlas' eyes widened.

"Why didn't you say something?" Eponine asked.  
"Well, um, uh, the chance of you reciprocating the feeling was very slim and-" She cut him off with another kiss.  
"You're rambling," she spoke softly.  
"I know," he chuckled nervously. "Sorry."  
"Don't be."

"I love you, 'Ponine."  
"I love you too, Enjolras."


End file.
